


Demon of the Night

by TemplarsCreed



Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemplarsCreed/pseuds/TemplarsCreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic! Men and woman are dying by unknown causes. A vampire hunts John McClane and his family seeking vengeance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Undead

Chapter One: The Undead Falling…

Wind… Sickening Crack… Pain… Darkness…

The air in the small square room reeked of death. A small lamp hung from the ceiling rocked back in fourth soundlessly. The light shines down on long cold metal tables; which lay scattered across the room with thin pure white sheets spread over the tables. Dead bodies of male and female lie beneath them.

On the far right of the room a large steel door opens to the lab with a low creak. An old mousy looking man wearing a white lab coat comes hurrying into the room, slamming the doors behind him and locking it. The man seems flustered. He marches over to one of the metal tables in the corner of the room. He rips off the pure white sheet revealing a body that is pale and limp from being dead a couple of hours.

The old man takes out his clip board and rapidly begins scribbling notes. Once done he pulls a small cart towards him that holds multiple metal scalpels and a little tape record. He picks up the small recorder and presses play.

“Subject is male, name Hans Gruber, still pending until further notice. Height 6’3 and weight is 180 pounds. Subject was dropped from a thirty story building resulting to an instant death. Subject has been dead for 24 hours. The body has sustained multiple broken bones. A Fractured spinal cord, both legs and arms are fractured in multiple places.

The man moved around the table to stand by the left side of the body. He gently lifted the arm lightly running his hand up and down the limb. The man frowned. He placed the arm gently down and moved to the other side of the table. He ran his hand over the right arm. His frown deepened and his face screwed up in confusion. He quickly moved over to both the legs and ran his hands over them as well.

“This is impossible” the man breathed. “The subject’s bones in both arms and legs have completely re-knitted themselves. All broken bones are healed.” The man moved the overhead light closer to the patient’s bare chest. “The gunshot wound appears to be completely healed as well."

The man stood there staring at the body completely lost. He couldn’t believe his findings. The subject was dead and his wounds were healed and had healed in 24 hours at that. That was not humanly possible. He ran his hand through his damp pepper and salt hair and rubbed his eyes.

“No one is going to believe me.” The man turned his back on the dead body lying on the table and headed towards the backroom to retrieve his camera so he could take pictures of his extraordinary findings.

The body of Hans Gruber lay at the end of the room. Hans’ body was cold, wet with water. He had been in the freezer for the past day and the ice was beginning to melting off his skin. Hans’ body twitched and he slowly opened his eyes which were a pure violent. He gazed up at the ceiling for a few seconds trying to get his bearings. He then slowly turned his head to the right and saw the old man in the adjourned room had his back to him. Hans sat up from the table and placed his bare feet on the frigid floor. With inhuman speed he silently glided across the room; where Hans stood directly two feet behind the old man.

The man in the white lab coat wheeled around and was about to go back to the other room to finish his research, but froze in his tracks. He looked upon a pale naked man standing in front of him. A very naked dead man to put it in better terms. Hans’ violet eyes roamed the old man’s body lustfully. Pale white cracked lips formed into a smirk revealing long sharp white fangs. The old man never even got the chance to scream as the supposed dead man lunged at him. All that could be heard from outside of the lab was a low choking noise and blood spattering on the walls and floor as human flesh was being ripped open.


	2. The Paper

John McClane was seated on his wife’s ebony leather sofa reading the days newspaper. He was scanning through the local section when he came across an interesting article at the bottom of the page. There was a black and white picture of a man. He wore glasses, sported a thick beard and looked to be around his late fifties. The headline said in big bold black letters. “Man Murdered at Local Coroner’s Office” The headline caught McClane’s attention him being a detective and all.

“Hey, honey come here and look at this” McClane called to his wife Holly who was in the kitchen washing dishes. She came into the room holding a dish towel in her hand and a white plate in the other.

“What is it?” she asked sounding like she didn’t want to be disturbed.

“Come and take a look” McClane said waving her over. Holly rolled her eyes and dragged herself over to the couch plopping down next to her husband. McClane passed the newspaper over to her and pointed to the part where he wanted her to read.

She quickly scanned over the important part of the article. “It says here that Hans Gruber’s body disappeared from the local coroner’s office.” Holly turned to her husband. “Do you think someone stole his body?”

“Maybe” McClane pondered. “It’s possible that one of his men broke in, killed the doctor and took the body.”

“I thought you killed all Gruber’s men?”

“No, there were two who were sent to jail; but I’m pretty sure I got everyone else.”

Holly shrugged shaking the matter off. She stood up from the sofa dropping the paper on the coffee table. “Don’t worry about it. The LAPD can deal with it; now come and help me with the dishes. Ever since I had to get rid of Paulina, I’ve had so much work to do.”

“You had to fire her.” McClane explained. “She let Richard Thornburg into house to interview our children.”

“I know, but it makes more work for me.”

“I’m here and I’ll help you. At least you won’t have to be back to work for a while.” Holly sighed heavily her face looking pained.

“Yeah, there looking for a replacement for Mr. Takagi.”

“Don’t trouble yourself everything will get back to normal soon. Come on” McClane said leading her back into the kitchen. “Let me help you finish these dishes. News Years is only a few days away.”


	3. Blood Lust

The vampire wandered through the dark abandoned streets of LA. Ever since Hans Gruber escaped from the coroner’s office, he had stacked the streets out for more blood. The old man back at the office hadn’t satisfied his thirst. He needed more blood to regain his full strength.

As Hans strolled down the sidewalk he was lost in deep through over the events that had transpired over the last few days. How could he have lost to a stupid moral such as John McClane? Perhaps it was his own fault, maybe if he hadn’t hired a group of humans to work with he would have gotten the job done. But out of nowhere a New York cop had showed up and ruined everything. The man had killed most of his men and he himself had been shot and dropped out of a window. The only reason he had survived was because of his vampirism.

Hans passed by a dingy looking alley. Having no reason to stop he kept on his way but no more than taking two steps passed the alleyway his inhuman ears picked up multiple footsteps. A moment later a group of four young men dressed in all black formed a ring around him, blocking his path.

One man who Hans assumed was the leader of the group stepped forward. “Late to be walking around alone isn’t?” the leader said smirking.

Hans rolled his eyes at the human’s cliché comment. He didn’t respond but made to move passed them, but the four men moved in closer.

“Where you going so fast, I’m not done talking to you” the leader teased.

Hans kept his eyes on the group watching them carefully. He was out for more blood but he didn’t want to draw more attention to himself before his mission was complete, but he might make an exception for these men. The three men that stood behind him pulled out long chains and a bat. The leader took out a knife and held it up. “Now let’s hand that wallet over.”

Hans glared at him stoned face and finally answered. “Come and get it” he taunted them.

The leader signaled his men to take him. The three thugs that were behind him began to move closer to him. Two of the thugs carried long chains and the other a baseball bat. The leader took a step back watching his men excitedly. The two men with the chains swung at him aiming for Hans’ face who with lightning speed ducked out of the way. They tried to attack him with the chains again; but Hans grabbed both chains and swung them back towards his attacks hitting them both in the face. They both fell back holding their faces trying to see through all the blood that covered them.

The third man with the bat leapt towards him swinging his bat as he rushed forward. The man thought he could hit Hans from behind and take him down because his attention was directed toward his fallen comrades; but luck was not on his side this night. Hans turned and caught the bat with his hand as the thug brought it down. Hans grabbed the bat with such force that the wooden bat snapped in half.

The thug’s wide eyes went from Hans’ face to the shattered bat that lay upon the ground. Hans reached out and seized the man by the neck and dragged him closer to him. Hans opened his mouth and his teeth length into fangs. He bit into the thug’s throat. The man tried to pull away but Hans held him down. Before long the man went limp and Hans discarded his body onto the pavement. The two thugs still lying on the ground saw what had just taken place. Pure terror was written across their faces. They decided it was not worth their lives to rob this man… or whatever he was. The two thugs scrambled up from the pavement and fled the scene, leaving their trembling leader behind.

The leader stood their gawking at his man’s blood dripping from the vampire’s mouth. He looked passed the vampire and just made out the two figures of his fleeing men. His gaze turned back to the vampire who slowly and menacingly stepped towards him. The leader didn’t waste time. He took off in a sprint down the alleyway and into nearby side street.

As he ran he kept sneaking glances behind him, to see if he was being followed. He didn’t catch anything. So he stopped and looked back down the alleyway. He still didn’t see the vampire or whatever the creature was that he just killed one of his men. Perhaps he lost it. The thug leader turned back and was about to put more distance between him and the creature when he frozen in his tracks. The thug’s body went ridged when his eyes fell upon the very creature he thought he had just escaped.

Hans stood in front of the mortal smirking, his fangs still dripping with blood. He gaze settled on the mortal’s face. He watched the blood drain from the thug’s face as his skin turned pale and his body began to tremble. His breath increase as his heart started to pounding faster in his chest. Hans could hear the blood flow increase as it worked its way to the mortal’s heart. Hans licked his lips tasting the blood that already on his face.

Not wanting stick around the thug leader turned around to run back the other way. He glanced behind him to see if the creature was following. He didn’t see anything. He turned his attention back in front of him but a moment later he slammed into something heavy and solid. He tumbled onto the ground and fell on his back. Hans stood over him his smirk forming into a lusty smile. The mortal began to whine and beg for mercy as he tried to crawl away. Every inch the mortal scrambled backwards was an inch Hans stepped forward.

“P-p-please don’t k-kill me I d-d-d-didn’t mean it. Y-you can k-keep your money” the thug begged.

Hans bent down and wrapped his hand around the mortal’s throat. He picked up the man smashing him into the alley wall holding him in place. “You and your friend should have never bothered me then.”

The last sound the thug made was a piercing scream echoing through the chilly night.


	4. Chapter Four: Searching

The next night Hans Gruber was once again himself. He had recovered his former strength. He came to a halt in front of a brick ten story building. Hans strutted up to the clear double doors and reached out a pale hand to open it, but found that they were locked. He moved back and gazed up at the structure studying the many windows that lined it. Two little sealed doors weren’t going to stop him from getting in. He needed this information before he went to end things. He had discovered who could tell him where John McClane and his family lived. After all he had a score to settle with the man. All he had to do was fine and get a certain reported to talk.

 

Richard Thornburg perched over his desk scribbling on a thin piece of paper. He had been writing for the past six minutes nonstop, when he angrily crushed the paper, tossing it on the floor to join the others. He scratched his head and ran his fingers through his hair. He was beyond frustrated now, it was two o’clock in the morning and he still didn’t have a story.

Everyone in the building had called it a night and had headed home. The place was dark accepted for the meager lamp that rested on his desk. Thornburg decided to give it ten more minutes before he gave up. He pulled out another white crisp sheet of paper and began another draft. He had half a page and was re-reading when he heard a faint sound. His head jerked up from his paper his eyes scanning the dimly lit room. When a few second passed and he saw nothing, he continued with his work.

A few minutes passed, he concluded that this paper was no good either, so Thornburg shredded it into tiny little pieces and let them drop to the floor. Not bothering to pick up is mess he began gathering his things; when he thought he heard the door leading to the hallway creek open. He surveyed the room again but didn’t see anything. He quickly grabbed the rest of his things and headed towards the door. He turned the knob and stepped out into the corridor. The hallways windows reflected the moonlight that peeked through the half open blinds.

At the end of the entranceway the double doors were open showing another dark room which was barely visible except for a bit of moonlight. Thornburg processed down the hall as he when a dark shadow glided across the floor in the other room and disappeared. Thornburg jumped back dropping his things. He was leaning against the wall catching his breath staring intently at the other room to see if anything was there. When he finally got control over himself, he quickly gathered his thing his eyes never leave the room.

“Alright you got me?” Thornburg yelled into the darkness. “Jokes over you can come out now.”

He paused listening intently in case he could pick up any noise, like laugher at his own expense. He slowly moved forward, his body tense and ready to fight. He was almost at the door when he froze. He could hear a hissing sound behind him and the hair’s on the back of his neck stood up. He slowly turned around. All Thornburg saw was a blurry black shadow figure race forward. The next moment he felt a hand wrapped around his throat and he was lifted off his feet and slammed into the nearest wall.

When his head finally cleared Thornburg was able to gather his wits and see what was going on. His feet dangled off the ground as his body was being firmly pressed into the wall. When Thornburg’s vision managed to clear he saw a man holding him up by his throat. He had red glowing eyes and sharp fangs.

“Richard Thornburg” the man said menacingly. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“What are you and what do you want with me?” Thornburg choked out.

“You were the man reporting at the Nakatomi Plaza on Christmas Eve. I want information on John McClane.” Hans stated cutting right to the chase.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Hans narrowed his eyes and tightened the pressure around Thornburg’s neck. “Don’t play dumb with me. I remember you on the television you’re the reporter who went to McClane’s house and interviewed his children.”

Thornburg took a good looked at them man in front of him and his eyes widen in shock. “You! Y-your the terrorist leader who was at the plaza. The FBI said you were dead.”

“I don’t care what the FBI said. All I want from you is McClane’s home address.”

Thornburg gazed down at the man or whatever he was. He didn’t want die and especially not for the McClane’s. Not after McClane’s wife had punched him in the face on local television. Perhaps he could make a deal.

“I-if I give you his address will you let me live?” Thornburg pleaded.

Hans thought about it for a moment. He let go of Thornburg’s neck who dropped to the floor. “Yes, I’ll let you live if you give me the right information.”

Thornburg nodded and picked up his black briefcase which had fallen to the floor. He quickly searched through it and pulled out a tan folder. He handed over the file which Hans snatched. Hans looked through the sheets of paper and smiled and placed it in his coat.

“You may go” Hans said dismissing him.

Thornburg didn’t need to be told twice. He didn’t even bother with the rest of his things that were scattered on the ground. He quickly sprinted down the hall towards the elevator. The door opened and he hurried inside. When the door shut Thornburg leaned against the elevator wall and breathed a sigh of relief. After forty seconds he reached the ground floor. The elevator doors opened and Thornburg went to step out but froze when he saw Hans Gruber standing before him with his hands in his coat pockets.

“I-I-I though you said you were going to let me live?” Thornburg stammered.

Hans laughed and stepped forward. “You actually believed that. Of course I’m not going to let you live. So you can run and tell McClane about me.”

“No never. I swear to you I won’t. Please don’t kill me I won’t say a thing” he begged quickly. He had nowhere to go, he was trapped. Hans was standing right in front of him blocking his escape.

“That cannot be done.”

“No, please spare me I won’t tell, please, please.” The elevator doors closed trapping Thornburg and Hans together.

Five minutes later the doors once again opened and Hans stepped out. Thornburg’s body was left in the corner. His eyes where wide open frozen in a terrified position. Blood dripped from his slightly open mouth and the skin was ripped open at the base of his neck. The elevator door closed for the last time leaving the building in utter eerie silence.


	5. Chapter Five: First Blood

Holly McClane grumbled to herself as she rubbed her aching foot. She had just tripped over one of her son’s toys; which was lying on living room carpet. She reached down snatching up the toy and literally threw it into the toy chest. She just settled her children down for bed a half hour ago, after a long day of fun. At the moment her husband wasn’t home. Just after noon he had gone out with his retired officer friend for the day and wouldn’t be back until late tonight.

Finally finish with cleaning up after her children she dropped onto the sofa. She leaned back against it and stretched out her weary bones. She let out sigh of relief that the day was finally done and she could sit down and relax. Holly decided to watch a bit of TV before she retired for the evening. She reached over picking up the remote and clicked on the television.

 

Holly had been watching TV for about an hour, when she felt a cold draft run through the room. She stood up and followed the cool air into the back hallway. She saw the beryl curtain gently blowing. She moved over the window, pushing the curtain aside. The window stood wide open and the LA winter breeze ran into the house. Holly firmly shut the window and locked it. She peered out into the night, but she only saw street lamps and her neighbors’ Christmas lights.

Feeling a bit nervous Holly began quickly inspecting the house. She didn’t find anything out of the ordinary. She was passing by her children’s rooms when she thought she heard a noise. She opened the door to her son’s room and peered inside. Her eye’s scanned the room. Nothing seemed out of place. Jack was lying in his bed asleep, curled up with one of his action figures. Closing the door she checked her daughter’s room and found her to be in the same condition.

Coming to the conclusion that all was well Holly headed back to the living and reclaimed her spot on the sofa. Once more and resumed watching TV; but thirty minutes later she felt the same cold breeze run through the house again. Holly got up once more and shut the window. She stood there perplex. How was the window getting open? At first she thought it was her kids playing tricks, but that wasn’t possible they weren’t strong enough to open the window.

She shook her head and went to the kitchen to make herself a late night snack. She reached into the refrigerator, grabbing some bread and a jar of grape jelly. She set things down on the counter top and walked over the cabinet picking up a jar of peanut butter. She took a butter knife out of the drawer and started to make a good old-fashion peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Holly was just placing the items back in there place when she heard the floor creek behind her. She smiled to herself thinking her husband had finally made it home. “Finally made it back I see. Did you have fun it your old friend?” she asked pouring herself a glass of water.

A few seconds went by when she didn’t hear an anything, when a voice which was not her husband answered. “You say your husband is out Mrs. McClane?”

She jumped and wheeled around. The glass of water that she was holding slipped from her grasp and fell to the hardwood floor shattering. Holly couldn’t move as fear gripped her. The figure slowly stepped towards her and reached out a hand.

 

Holly stiffened at his cold fingers brushed the side of her face. “H-h-how?” she whispered not believing what she saw stood in front of her.

Hans’ eyes turned crimson and his fangs extended out. Holly’s eyes widen and she took a step back her body hitting the counter. Hans moved closer to her his body pushed up against hers. Holly discretely brushed her hand against the counter top her fingers reaching the for the butter knife that still happen to be lying on there. She grabbed on to it and hid it behind her back waiting to strike.

“What time is your husband due back, Mrs. McClane?” Hans asked giving her a searching look.

Holly didn’t reply. Hans became angry with the lack of her response and wrapped his hand around her throat and began to choke her. At that moment Holly took the opportunity to strike him with the knife. She thrust the knife downward close to his shoulder and neck but he caught her hand easily with his free hand. He twisted his gripped on her wrist tightly making drop the knife to the floor.

“Oh, no you don’t Mrs. McClane” Hans smiled menacingly.

She tried to push him off her but it didn’t work he was to strong. He grabbed her by the hair exposing her neck. Hans ran his finger up and down the vein of her neck. “Come now Mrs. McClane, this would be much easier if you disclose what time your husband is to arrive home?”

Holly continued to fight against him but to no avail how much she tried to push him off Hans wouldn’t budge. Hans began to laugh at her useless attempts to put a fight. He let her struggle against him thirty seconds more before he grew tired and body slammed her top of the kitchen counter. “Do cease your struggle weak mortal” Hans spat.

Hans restrained her against the counter top he could feel Holly’s body tremble underneath his. As he gazed down upon her face, he could see the defiance written there; but he could also see the terror in her eyes. She was trying to put up at strong front, but he watched slowly more and more as her fear began to show.

Hans moved his face closer to Holly, he let go of her with one hand the other still holding her in place. With his free hand he tilled her head to the side, exposing her pale neck. Holly began to hyperventilate as she understood what he was going to do. Hans licked his lips as he watched Holly’s pulse point speed up as her fear took over. Hans swoop down and licked the side of her neck. Holly whimpered but not in pleasure but in discomfort and disgust.

“Perhaps I should leave your body for your husband to discover when he comes home, what do you think Mrs. McClane?” Hans whispered in her ear.

Again Holly didn’t give Hans the satisfaction of answer his question. Hans didn’t really seem to care much by her lack of response this time. “I just want you know before you die, I’m going to enjoy doing this to your two children next” Hans informed her.

Holly closed her eyes tightly but a few tears slipped down her cheek. Hans leaned down once more his fangs an inch away from her expose throat. “You can blame your husband for your death. You and your children will suffer because of him.” He didn’t hold back when his teeth sank into her throat.

Holly stiffen, she couldn’t make a sound but she was felt the pain.

 

 


	6. Chapter Six: Revenge

John McClane stepped into his house with a fatigued air around him. He sighed as he tossed his jacket on the nearby sofa and dropped his keys on the coffee table. The house was dimly lit only the front hallway light was on. McClane figured Holly had already headed for bed and the children were asleep. Trying not to disturb anyone McClane quietly moved around the house taking off his shoes and placing them by the front door. 

Deciding he was a bit thirsty, he headed for the kitchen to a grab a glass of water. It was dark in the kitchen. McClane moved over to the wall and flipped the lights on. The kitchen brightened up. He shut his eyes a moment to give them time to adjust. As he stood there he noticed a strange smell. He sniffed the air and smelled like a metallic odor. It was an odor that he smelled dozens of times a cop. 

It smelled like blood. He moved into the kitchen and trended over to the counter. McClane slipped a bit as his bare feet slid in cold sustains. He glanced down. There was a puddle of blood slowly flowing on the floor? McClane stepped around the counter to see where the blood was coming from. He stood there staring down at the floor in disbelief. McClane dropped to his knees and picked up his wife and cuddled her body to his chest. He saw the blood that dripped from her neck. He checked to see if she was alive but it was already too late. McClane let the tears fall from his eyes as he laid his wife back on the floor. 

His mind turned to his kids and McClane sprinted to his children’s rooms. He ran to his daughter’s rooms first because it was closes. He ripped opened the door and peered inside. The covers to his daughter’s bed were pulled back and her bed was empty. He then raced towards his son’s room. He nearly ripped door off its hinges when he came crushing into the room. 

Lying on top of the bed was his son and daughter. There was blood all over the sheets and on the side of the floor. Their bodies lay close to each other almost in each other’s arms as if they were clutching each other. McClane moved closer to the bed and reached down and touch them. Their skin was icy cold and was white as the walls of the bedroom as the nightlight eliminated them. Their empty eyes stared up at the ceiling. On both of their faces were dried tear marks. 

McClane ran back to the living room to call 911 but when he picked up the phone there was no dial tone. In the corner of the living room a lamp was turned on revealing a man sitting there. The man sat in a black leather love seat. He was wearing a black suit and red it with a white shirt underneath. He had a wide satisfied smile plastered on his face. 

“Hello Office John McClain of the New York Police Department” Hans Gruber spoke softly. McClane stood very still, taking in the appearance of the man that was sitting in front of him. 

“It can’t be” McClane stated. “I killed you.”

Hans chuckled. “You thought you did, but you can clearly see I’m sitting right here.” McClane’s shock finally passed and he reached for his gun which was strapped to his side, but he came up empty handed. 

“Looking for this?” Hans joked holding up McClane’s firearm. 

McClane glanced down at his holster and saw that his gun was indeed missing. He turned his attention back to Hans sneering at the man. Hans smiled only grew more mocking as he unloaded the gun and dropped the clip to the ground. He then extracted the one bullet from the chamber and let it fall to the floor. Hans tossed the gun aside and stood up from his seat. 

“You killed my family” he shrieked stepping forward. The man was clearly in shock. Hans was surprised that he hadn’t attacked him yet. 

Hans laughed again. “You state the obvious Mr. McClane.” He began pacing around the living room his eyes piecing into McClane’s green ones. 

“Why?” McClane asked again. He clenched his teeth together standing his shoulders squared and ready to attack at any moment. 

“How does it feel to be the instrument that led to his family destruction? If you hadn’t interfered back a Nakatomi Plaza maybe you wouldn’t be in this situation you find yourself in right now.”

McClane screamed and leapt across the room and hurled himself at Hans. Hans backhand McClane who flew back across the room hitting the far wall. Hans creep over to McClain and stood over him. Hans grabbed him by his shirt and hauled McClane to his feet. McClane and Gruber stared into each other eyes. Green met Hazel but then it changed. McClane watched as Hans smirked at him and his eyes turned a blood red and his teeth extended into fangs. 

“Now you understand why I survived that fall. Never mess with a vampire.” Hans took McClane and through him into the coffee table. 

By the time McClane recovered he found himself alone. McClane sank to his knees and started sobbing, the realization becoming known to him. Hans had let him live so he could suffer with the guilt of the one who was responsible for getting his family killed. 

Hans Gruber had gotten his revenge.


End file.
